


He Is Mar

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game was on. - Contains spoilers for season 5 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Mar

"You should have seen the manic glint in his eyes when he showed up on the crime scene," Brett Partridge all but gloated. "He _craves_ to see the face on the wall, I tell you."

"I'm still not sure that confirming the names on his list has been a good idea," Reede Smith objected for what felt the umpteenth time.

"Actually I'm not sure whether your affiliation to our society has been a good idea either," Raymond Haffner retorted wryly. However, a warning glance from Bret Stiles was enough for him to snap his mouth shut.

"Patience, gentlemen," their host murmured suavely, and Gale Bertram nodded his head in agreement. They weren't going to go anywhere if they started arguing; he was enough of a politician to know that.

Bob Kirkland contented himself with staying silent and mysterious, while Sheriff Thomas McAllister pulled at his moustache and watched each of his companions in turn.

The game was on.


End file.
